warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One To More
Prologue The wind whistled through the trees of the forest, nearly drowning out the panicked yowls of many cats. The honey colored tabby medicine cat looked around wildly, unable to see her own paw in front of her face at this point. She dug her claws into the nearly frozen earth, trying to keep balance as the wind tugged and claws at her long fur. Cats were trying to retreat to their dens and many kits were being blown around as they tried to run to their mothers. The blizzard had been so unexpected that it had caught all of the clan off guard. The medicine cat could only see smokey grey and a light white color as flake flew into her face. She closed her seafoam eyes as she felt ice snapping at her face like a snakes jaws clamping down. A small panicked mew sounded in front of her, the medicine cat forced her eyes open in time to see a figure crash into her. She fell back, but clung onto the small figure. As they both tumbled across the snow and ice, the medicine cat shut her eyes again, wrapping her paws around the small form tighter. They both crashed through the brambles of camp, that were now weakened by the terrible storm, and straight into the rising river below. She heard the kits terrified mew, as they hit the icy water,she tried to twist around to swim, but quickly realized she wouldn't be able to breath, she'd have to hold the small bundle of fur in her paws, and then try to get the hang of swimming in the icy jaws of the river! She clung tighter to the kit at the thought, it let out wails of pure terror, as they were dragged away from the clan. The medicine cat let out a shriek of pain as jagged rocks snagged her fur and smashed her to the sides of the icy river. She closed her eyes as the river began to go faster and faster, to the point where she had given up on trying to stay afloat on her back. Grabbing the kit by the scruff, she held on as tight as she could, and flipped over, the kit wailed as its tail hit the water. She brought her sea foam gaze up, and realized she was no longer in the shelter of the trees, the blizzard was still going, but it was getting colder, and she could no longer hear the faint yowls of her clan mates. It was clear the river had carried her a long way. She didn't she it until she crashed into it and nearly lost the kit in her jaws, a smooth stone. Icy, but had a smooth top. Before she had time to think about it, one of her paws suddenly felt nothing but air, the water splashed harder around them, they had come to a waterfall! Quickly turning tail, and threw herself up at the icy stone, clamping the kit into her jaws, and hooking her claws into its small cracks. With an exhausted heave, she scrambled onto it, and curled up, setting the small kit down. It was shivering, she didn't think as to who it was as she began to lick its fur and curl around it. This was a kit of her clan, and she was the medicine cat. If she could keep it alive through the night, she could take it back the next day. Once the kit was clean of the cold water, the medicine cat curled up around it, to make sure it didn't get blowed away by the wind. She knew they would have to wait for the storm to pass. Chapter one "I'm hungry!" The medicine cat sighed, looking back over at the small tom-kit, his bright blue eyes staring right back into seafoam ones. The small, snowy kit was frail, his pelt clinging to his ribs as he had to leap to make it any further through the thick snow. The golden tabby wasn't any different, she had been trained to heal, not hunt. She could only find mere scraps of what some rogues left behind. It hadn't been enough to fill their aching bellies, but it was enough to make sure they were alive and, thankfully, as healthy as they can get as far as sickness goes. "I know, young Cloudkit. I'm trying to find us food, and a way to get home..." She had tried to find their way home after the storm had passed. However, had realised that the scent was gone, and the river split. She must have went the wrong way, but now? As much as the poor medicine cat hated to admit it, there might be no turning back at this point.